


scattered thoughts

by DragonNinjaAri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Twelve Word Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonNinjaAri/pseuds/DragonNinjaAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of twelve word fic and other drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. not like the others

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written February 23rd, 2011.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna/Ruby.

“So different’s good?”

The way Anna’s fingers trace her hairline means yes.


	2. all this devotion rushing out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Dean, and Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written February 23rd, 2011.

A kinship like no other, so fragile; they all hold too tight.


	3. found a place to rest my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire Novak, Krissy Chambers, and Leah Masters, Meg's sister, years later as their own hunting team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written February 23rd, 2011.

They always wake in a mass of limbs, puzzle pieces shoved together.


End file.
